Ojos
by Moun
Summary: Debido a un accidente, Jiyong queda ciego y culpa a Seunghyun de su estado. Meses más tarde, cuando Youngbae abandona al joven Kwon, Seunghyun decide hacerse pasar por él y cuidar de Jiyong.


_Título: Ojos  
_ _Pareja: Choi Seunghyun/Kwon Jiyon  
_ _Género: Tragedy/Romance  
_ _Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, lemon y yaoi (obvio).  
_ _Sumario: Debido a un accidente, Jiyong queda ciego y culpa a Seunghyun de su estado. Meses más tarde, cuando Youngbae abandona al joven Kwon, Seunghyun decide hacerse pasar por él y cuidar de Jiyong._

 **Capítulo único. Ojos.**

Si bien conocía las consecuencias del amor, el ingenuo muchacho desconocía los de sus contrarios hasta el día de hoy. Detrás de su mejor amigo, con la cabeza caída y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Choi Seunghyun continuó caminando sin escuchar las habladurías de su compañero. No eran importantes para él, así que decidió desconectar unos minutos sin remordimientos. Siempre podía decir que estaba muy cansado o que tenía mucho trabajo consumiéndole. Cuando tuvo oportunidad, Seunghyun dejó de respirar y evitó echarse a llorar en mitad de la calle.

Cogió aire, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, y detuvo su andar frente al escaparate de que su amigo no había dejado de hablar durante toda la semana. Lleno de relucientes anillos de compromiso, simbolizando el amor y la unión eterna, Seunghyun acabó deslumbrado por el brillo de estos. Apretó sus manos y contempló al varón a su lado con un triste sonrisa en los labios. Dios, por alguna razón, se había negado a entregarle el corazón de aquel bondadoso hombre que llevaba amando años.

No pudo negarse a la oferta. Era su mejor amigo y tenía la obligación de acompañarlo para demostrarle su indiscutible apoyo. Sin embargo, Seunghyun detestaba aquella situación.

Jiyong rio sin percatarse de la tristeza de su amigo, y señaló frenéticamente uno de los anillos que relucían en el escaparate. Al percibir su alegría, Seunghyun se acercó a él y esperó que fuera su amigo quién le explicara sus intenciones con aquella joya. Jiyong no hizo esperar a su acompañante:

―Seunghyun, ¿qué te parece para Youngbae? ―preguntó Jiyong acompañado por una ancha sonrisa. Era una joya perfecta para el atractivo coreano.

Seunghyun fingió estar contento con su decisión, y asintió.

―Es precioso ―dijo con los ojos llorosos―. Será muy feliz, Jiyong.

El susodicho, al escuchar a su mejor amigo, le abrazó.

―Gracias, Seunghyun. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Seunghyun contempló al muchacho entrar en la tienda y sintió desfallecer cuando cogió el anillo entre sus manos. Jiyong siempre fue un ser deslumbrante para él, como una irremplazable luz al final de cualquier oscuro camino. Su encantadora sonrisa, capaz de mover montañas, nunca olvidaba recordarle que todavía sentía cosas por él.

Juntos desde sus ocho años, Jiyong y Seunghyun se convirtieron rápidamente en íntimos amigos cuando el primero llegó como alumno transferido. Kang Daesung, otro amigo de Seunghyun, tampoco demostró problema alguno en invitar a Jiyong a formar parte del, en aquel entonces, el trío más popular del colegio. Inseparables, ambos jóvenes se convirtieron en uña y carne, y Seunghyun comprendió que Jiyong era algo más que un simple compañero de aventura para él. Aunque fue demasiado tarde y, cuando quiso hacérselo saber, el atractivo Dong Youngbae le impidió poder hacerlo.

Los años habían pasado rápido, los tres habían conseguido entrar en la misma universidad, como habían planeado, y Jiyong conoció a su platónico Youngbae gracias a Dongwook, un compañero de clase. En poco tiempo, Youngbae consiguió convertirse en un pilar importantísimo en la vida de Kwon Jiyong y, finalmente, ser el dueño de su corazón. Tras aquel cambio, Seunghyun se convirtió en el tercero en discordía.

Cuando ambos hombres le anunciaron su relación, Seunghyun ahogó a su propio corazón..., y también a él mismo. Jiyong y Youngbae pasaron a ser dos deslumbrantes estrellas en el cielo, mientras él era una solitaria luna que jamás brillaría por ella misma.

Seunghyun contempló la estrecha espalda de Jiyong y retuvo las lágrimas una vez más. El dolor en su pecho era inmenso. Por ello, y agradecido por la ignorancia que siempre acompañaba a Jiyong, Seunghyun alivió su alma al reconocer que el muchacho jamás se percataría de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo y siguió a Jiyong hasta fuera de la tienda.

―¡Gracias por todo, Seunghyun! ―agradeció Jiyong sin dejar de caminar a su lado.

―No ha sido nada, Jiyong ―Una suave ráfaga acompañó sus últimos pasos y, durante unos minutos, Seunghyun deseó ser egoísta y lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo, explicarle sus sentimientos y ser correspondido, mas Seunghyun sabía que nunca podría hacerlo y que, además, nunca sería correspondido por aquel a quien consideraba su media naranja. Contempló la gran sonrisa de Jiyong cuando éste centró su atención en la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, y suspiró―. Jiyong ―pronunció Seunghyun con la voz entrecortada―, por favor, se muy feliz y cuida de Youngbae.

« _Cuídale más de lo que me cuidaste a mí_ », quiso decir, mas nunca tuvo el valor necesario para hacerlo. El aludido sonrió con ternura y asintió frenéticamente, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y limpiaba con su pulgar una traviesa lágrima.

―Lo haré, Seunghyun. Seré feliz, lo prometo.

Jiyong no pudo evitar la alegría al escuchar las palabras de apoyo de su mejor amigo. Seunghyun, una de las personas más importantes de su vida, le estaba mostrando su fidelidad, apoyo y condición como amigo. Antes de poder añadir nada más, Seunghyun abrazó a Jiyong y lo envolvió totalmente con sus brazos. El rostro de Jiyong, apegado contra el cálido pecho de Seunghyun, fue escondido bajo las extremidades del más alto y, aunque hubiera deseado jamás hacerlo, Seunghyun se echó a llorar. Sus manos, las que se habían mantenido escondidas en sus bolsillos, se apretaban fuertemente alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño. Perplejo, Jiyong apretó a Seunghyun como pudo y susurró palabras de aliento que incitaron a los ocultos deseos Seunghyun, mas él no dijo nada.

Él no poseía la importancia de Youngbae, ni tan siquiera había sido visto como un hombre capaz de hacer feliz a Jiyong. Seunghyun no tenía oportunidad alguna…

Aunque, ¿alguna vez la tuvo?

Se separaron lentamente, no deseando hacerlo. Seunghyun sonrió entre lágrimas y Jiyong rebuscó en su pequeña mochila azul algún pañuelo para secar la humedad en sus mejillas, pero no tuvo oportunidad de entregárselo.

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Seunghyun se alejó de él y se secó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Jiyong, todavía buscando el pañuelo en su mochila, escuchó un grito de socorro lejos de ellos, alzó la mirada y contempló el vehículo que amenazaba con impactar contra su mejor amigo. Soltó todo lo que ocupaba sus manos y corrió hacia él. Si llegaran a preguntarle qué había sentido durante la carrera, el joven Kwon hubiera hablado sobre la primera vez que habló, bromeó, planeó una jugarreta o cantó en su karaoke favorito con Seunghyun: Jiyong recordó todos los momentos que compartió al lado del chico más risueño de la escuela.

―¡Cuidado, Seunghyun! ―bramó, tan fuerte que su garganta ardió.

Jiyong empujó el cuerpo de Seunghyun y le observó cerrar los ojos al caer contra el asfalto. La luces le cegaron durante unos instantes y lo último que vislumbró antes de impactar contra el vehículo fue el rostro aterrador de su compañero gritar su nombre:

―¡Jiyong!

El cuerpo del susodicho impactó contra el coche y se deslizó por el frontal de éste antes de caer contra el asfalto. Seunghyun se llevó las manos a los labios y gritó desatado, mientras corría hacia él y le abrazaba tal y como había hecho minutos atrás. Colocó su rostro contra su pecho y le llamó una y otra vez ante la mirada de centenares de desconocidos:

―¡Jiyong, escúchame, mírame a los ojos! ―imploró sin poder evitar mojar el rostro del chico entre sus brazos. Sollozó estruendosamente y dejó que las emociones guiaran cada uno de sus siguientes movimientos―. ¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia! ―gritó antes de volver su atención al joven inconsciente.

* * *

Sentado en la sala de espera, Seunghyun se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sollozó por su amigo. ¿Qué le diría a su familia o a sus amigos? Todo había sido culpa suya, ¡había estado tan despistado! Su amigo Jiyong se había sacrificado por él y, ahora, todo el dolor caía sobre él sin control.

Dolía muchísimo saber que su amigo estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

―¡Seunghyun! ―Los estruendosos pasos de Youngbae resonaron por el pasillo vacío. Seunghyun, miedoso por su reacción, no levantó la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido el culpable de todo lo anteriormente ocurrido. Su egoísmo y envidia, indirectamente, habían destruido la felicidad de una de las personas más importantes. Seunghyun detestaba a Youngbae, pero el chico no merecía todo lo que había provocado. Nadie merecía lo que Choi Seunghyun acababa de provocar con sus actos―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―cuestionó en un tembloroso tartamudeo.

Seunghyun alzó la mirada y encontró el rostro desencajado de Youngbae, su cabello totalmente revuelto y la respiración agitada. Había corrido para llegar al hospital. Seunghyun lo comprobó por lo mojado que estaba y la tormenta que acompañaban al doloroso réquiem que los demonios recitaban para él desde su llegada. Se mordió la lengua y volvió a fijar su mirada en las baldosas del pasillo. De repente, y aunque él hubiera deseado lo contrario, Seunghyun volvió a llorar.

―Youngbae, lo siento. Él está vivo, pero no podrá volver a ver ―tartamudeó entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de los mechones de su teñido cabello. Segundos después apretó los dientes e intentó tragarse todos y cada uno de los sollozos que imploraban por salir. Youngbae se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado, desolado―. ¡Está ciego, Youngbae! ―gritó Seunghyun con los ojos cerrados―. ¡No va a volver a ver!

Y siguió estirándose de los pelos y gritando como loco hasta que los largos y húmedos brazos de Youngbae rodearon su cuerpo y lo abrazaron fuertemente, casi dañándole.

―Seunghyun, basta ―pidió el joven Dong, desubicado―. Maldita sea ―susurró apretando a Seunghyun contra su pecho―, ¡maldita sea!

Tembló antes de picar a la puerta.

Al otro lado de ésta, estirado entre las sábanas de una desordenada cama, Kwon Jiyong tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada. Ciego y desorientado, el joven coreano aferró sus manos alrededor de los bordes del cojín bajo su cabeza, mientras Seunghyun cogía aire, apoyaba su frente contra la verde puerta y observaba de reojo al hombre sentado cerca de la entrada de la habitación. Youngbae todavía se abrazaba a sí mismo e intentaba buscar una solución a una situación que no tenía ningún tipo de solución, y aquello asustaba a Seunghyun, quien centró su atención en el verdoso muro ante él.

Picó dos veces y esperó a que la voz de Jiyong traspasara la madera.

―Jiyong, soy Seunghyun ―intentó sonreír entre lágrimas. Jiyong se mantuvo en silencio, no queriendo contestar a su llamada―. ¿Puedo pasar?

Jiyong deseaba estar con él, decirle que todo estaba bien, mas la situación se lo impedía. En milésimas de segundo, y aunque Jiyong nunca lo hubiera deseado, Seunghyun terminó siendo la persona a la que más odiaba.

―Seunghyun ―pronunció.

El aludido, al escucharlo, se secó las lágrimas con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

―No quiero volver verte. Márchate a casa.

Jiyong reconoció estar siendo injusto con su amigo, aunque en aquellos momentos fuera el blanco de todos sus insultos por haberlo dejado ciego. Sin embargo, y demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Jiyong supo que la culpa no era de nadie. Él había decidido lanzarse por su amigo y acabar así. Pero no le importó, y consiguió llevarse todo por delante. Incluso a su mejor amigo y la salud de éste.

Seunghyun se llevó las manos a los labios y cayó a los pies de la puerta. No importaron los murmullos de Youngbae a su lado, tampoco la tormenta fuera del edificio o los interminables pitidos de las máquinas que acompañaban a Jiyong. Seunghyun únicamente era capaz de escuchar los crujidos de su pisoteado corazón, aquel que tiempo atrás arrancó de su pecho y lanzó al mar del olvido. Ese corazón que se había despedido de Jiyong mucho antes de empezar a latir por él.

―Cuídate, por favor ―tartamudeó entre los cálidos abrazos de la pareja de su mejor amigo, de su gran rival y, a partir de ahora, único portador del amor de Jiyong, el hombre de su vida.

* * *

La lluvia siguió mojando Seúl durante una semana. Seunghyun estableció una rutina poco saludable en aquellos tiempos: de la universidad a casa y de casa a la universidad. Perdió el apetito y se centró en aprobar las prácticas que había presentado en clase.

Estaba solo en casa. Daesung había marchado de viaje con su pareja y Seunghyun había sucumbido a un dolor interminable que lo destruiría si no ponía remedio. Lanzó el libro entre sus manos al pensar lo que Jiyong le hubiera dicho si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora estaría en casa del joven Kwon, pasando los días con él y amándole cada día más.

Pero aquello no era más que una mera ilusión. Choi Seunghyun ya no era nada para Kwon Jiyong.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa. Seunghyun se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró. Había sido tan repentina la llamada que consiguió asustarlo. Apartó los apuntes y los libros para poder leer el mensaje con tranquilidad. El universitario quedó anonadado al reconocer al emisor y comprender la magnitud de la inquietud que a éste le perseguía.

(1) Mensaje sin leer  
De: Dong Youngbae  
Enviado: Viernes, 4 de Noviembre—  
« _Seunghyun, estoy debajo de tu casa. Necesito hablar contigo._ »

Dong Youngbae necesitaba hablar con él a las once de la noche. Inmediatamente se preocupó y pensó en Jiyong.

(1) Mensaje enviado  
Para: Dong Youngbae  
Enviado: Viernes, 4 de Noviembre—  
« _La puerta del rellano está abierta. Sube y te abriré._ »

Yungbae no tardó en aparecer ante Seunghyun. Víctima de los nervios, el joven Choi empezó a morderse las uñas, hábito que había perdido meses atrás al conocer el asco que producía a su compañero de piso. Sin embargo, Daesung no estaba y, por ende, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

―Seunghyun.

Siempre suave y profunda, la voz de Youngbae se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Como alma que lleva al diablo, Seunghyun abrió la entrada de su apartamento y sonrió extrovertido hombre. O al menos lo intentó.

―Oh, Youngbae ―rió, nervioso―. Perdona el desorden, Daesung está de viaje y no he podido…

―Me marcho a Japón ―interrumpió Youngbae al rechazar la invitación de Seunghyun. No quería entrar en su casa, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, ni tampoco el coraje necesario.

Seunghyun parpadeó perplejo y separó levemente sus labios.

―¿Cuándo volverás?

Youngbae se abrazó a sí mismo, tal y como lo había hecho en el hospital semanas antes, y desvío la mirada. Seunghyun tragó saliva y se acercó a él. Ambos sabían la respuesta, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser el héroe que la resolviera.

―No sé si volveré, Sunghyun ―respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos. Seunghyun apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, aunque decidió mantenerse en silencio y ser paciente―. No sé si podré soportar esta nueva situación, no sé si realmente puedo dar mi vida por Jiyong ―explicó, más tarde, con la mirada clavada en los del mayor.

―¡Estás abandonando a Jiyong, Youngbae! ―bramó Seunghyun. Youngbae retrocedió y rodeó las muñecas de Seunghyun al convertirse en víctima de una futura agresión que, finalmente, no llegó a nada. Youngbae era demasiado rápido y Seunghyun se encontraba desconsolado. Aquella situación, aunque el más alto nunca lo hubiera creído, rompía a Youngbae―. ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Él te quiere! ―exclamó, acusador.

Youngbae no le dejó continuar. Con fuerza desmedida, a causa del desorden en su mente, acorraló a Seunghyun entre la pared del rellano y su cuerpo, con sus brazos presionados contra la pared y sus rostros a muy poca distancia. El más grande temió por su seguridad, pero Youngbae sólo deseaba dejar las cosas claras y, finalmente, poder marchar en paz.

―¡Pero yo no, Seunghyun! ―vociferó al borde del llanto.

Seunghyun lo examinó detenidamente, y supo que decía la verdad. Youngbae soltó entonces las muñecas del moreno y retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda contra la fría y metálica puerta del ascensor. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos pegadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, Youngbae suspiró y apretó los labios.

―Youngbae ―llamó Seunghyun desde el suelo, de rodillas, implorando ser escuchado. Youngbae abrió los ojos, pero la mueca en sus labios no ayudó a que Seunghyun pudiera tranquilizarse―, por favor, él no podrá soportarlo ―tartamudeó.

Youngbae se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Perplejo, el joven Choi respondió a la caricia y susurró ciertos lamentos muy cerca de su oído, deseando que se quedara, que pensara en las consecuencias de sus actos y en Jiyong.

Y como esperaba, Youngbae no quiso.

―Hasta pronto, Seunghyun ―murmuró antes de separarse y marchar.

Seunghyun, todavía en el suelo, secó sus lágrimas y bramó su nombre.

―Youngbae, por favor ―ahogó en un sonoro sollozo―. ¡Youngbae! ―bramó una y otra vez.

Aquella sería la última vez que Youngbae vería a Seunghyun alzar la voz. El tiempo pasaba factura y, aunque no lo supiera, Seunghyun empezaba a despedirse de todo lo que le mantenía unido al mundo.

Empezando por él.

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos semanas y, por primera vez, Seunghyun tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su mejor amigo. Entró en la habitación de hospital y contempló la fina figura de Jiyong, su revoltosa cabellera y sus largas piernas destapadas. No sabía si sería capaz de hablar ni si tendría la fuerza suficiente.

―¿Youngbae? ―La voz de Jiyong creó un molesto eco en la mente de Seunghyun, mas no dijo nada. Sabía qué debía de decir y qué debía de contar…, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. Jiyong seguiría sin amarlo, Youngbae seguiría huyendo y él seguiría ahogado en un mar de dolor. Jiyong se removió entre sus sábanas y gimió―. Youngbae, por favor, contéstame.

La mano de Seunghyun se movió hasta rozar la del otro. Jiyong aceptó la caricia y entrelazó sus dedos. Sabía que estaba mal, ¿mentir y prolongar una ilusión? Seunghyun sonrió al borde del llanto al reconocer que, desde el comienzo, su corazón había sobrevivido dentro de una muralla protegida por la ignorancia y la irracionalidad que, a día de hoy, todavía le pisaban los talones.

Él era, seguramente, el más ciego de los dos.

―Aquí estoy, Jiyong ―manifestó susurrante, esperando que su voz no fuera reconocida por aquel maltrecho corazón―. Siempre estaré aquí.

Kwon sonrió y apretó su mano, proporcionándole ligeras caricias que sólo hicieron sentir a Seunghyun más inseguro de lo que ya se encontraba. Repentino fue el estirón y el abrazo en el que ambos se fundieron, mientras Jiyong rogaba cerca de su oído. Seunghyun se estremeció y cerró los ojos conociendo su futuro. Si la única manera de seguir a su lado era suplantando al otro coreano, Seunghyun no perdería el tiempo. Si para hacerle feliz debía de fingir, entonces lo haría.

Jiyong se sintió afortunado. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre tan fiel como Youngbae y el saber que él estaría a su lado sin importarle su discapacidad le hacía tremendamente feliz. Jiyong era el mayor y, por lo tanto, él había sido siempre quién llevaba las riendas de la relación y el que protegía al otro. Ahora, por circunstancias indeseadas, Jiyong no podía seguir haciéndolo. Aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad, empero, fue desapareciendo tras días al lado de un inseparable y atento Youngbae.

―Jiyong, vamos ―animó Seunghyun destapando al hombre y estirando de uno de sus brazos. El muchacho, estirado en el sofá, gimió e hizo que Seunghyun cayera en el sofá, junto a él. Totalmente sonrojado, Seunghyun apretó los labios y suspiró―. Faltan un montón de cosas en la nevera y no podemos estar toda la semana pidiendo comida a domicilio ―argumentó al tratar de levantar al muchacho del sofá.

―No quiero salir, Youngbae.

El miedo era perceptible en su voz.

―¿A qué le temes?

Jiyong suspiró y apretó a Seunghyun contra su pecho.

―A perderme en esta oscuridad.

Seunghyun rompió el abrazo y bajó del sofá. Jiyong, aturdido, frunció el ceño y vaciló durante unos instantes. Más tarde, antes de sentir la mano de Seunghyun alrededor de su muñeca, murmuró el nombre de su novio en un tono agotador.

―¿La sientes? ―cuestionó refiriéndose a su mano―. Ella te guiará y yo seré tus ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas manos acariciaron el rostro y cuello del joven coreano y sonrieron al ver los dulces temblores que sus caricias provocaban en él.

―Youngbae ―hipó Jiyong―. Te quiero.

« _Yo también, Jiyong, pero no soy Youngbae_ », imploró por gritar, mas no tuvo fuerzas. Jamás las tendría.

―El cielo hoy es tan azul como el de tu camiseta favorita ―narró Seunghyun, cuando se encontraron en la calle y caminaron hasta uno de los parques más cercanos a su bloque de apartamentos. Lleno de juguetones infantes y otras personas en búsqueda de un momento de tranquilidad, Seunghyun y Jiyong anduvieron entre los árboles por más de una hora. Los cálidos rayos del astro acariciaron una y otra vez la piel del miedoso Jiyong quien, aferrado a la mano de su mejor amigo, nunca dejó de sonreír durante el trayecto. Seunghyun, al sentirse escuchado, prosiguió―: las nubes siguen igual de blancas y esponjosas bailando un vals alrededor del Sol y las aves revolotean alegres a su alrededor ―rió y animó a Jiyong para que escuchara los suaves cantares de las aves que volaban cerca de la pareja―, porque reciben a la tarde alegre que se asoma para dar paso a la aparición de las estrellas.

Jiyong alzó el rostro y fijó su mirada, sin saberlo, a la más grande diurna estrella.

―Lo veo, Youngbae ―aseguró, y Seunghyun se llevó una mano al pecho―. Lo veo… gracias a ti.

* * *

―¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a hacer grullas de papel, Youngbae?

Un mes y las cosas empezaban a convertirse en lo que Seunghyun siempre había deseado. Por fin, después de tantos años, podía estar al lado de su estimado Jiyong, cogerlo de la mano sin dar explicaciones, besar sus labios tantas veces le apeteciera y decirle sin miedo cuánto lo quería.

Aunque Jiyong creyera que era Youngbae.

Seunghyun nunca visionó su situación como una farsa. Para él, estar con Jiyong y convivir como una pareja normal era, simplemente, un regalo que nunca podría saborear de nuevo. Así que, como si le fuera la vida, Seunghyun se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de caer dentro de aquel oscuro precipicio, deseaba saber cómo era el amor que tanto tiempo deseó poseer. Un azucarado e infinito amor.

―¿Qué esperabas, Jiyong? Soy uno de los mejores dibujantes que nunca has conocido ―burló e hizo reír al hombre a su lado. Un suave golpe fue lo único que recibió de él―. Lo aprendí hace tiempo, no recuerdo exactamente cuándo ―explicó acariciándose la zona golpeada―. ¿Quieres ayudarme? ―propuso acercándose lo más posible a él.

Jiyongs alzó las manos y tanteó el cuerpo ante él. Seunghyun quedó perplejo, paralizado y sin palabras. Por ello, cuando las palmas de Jiyong llegaron hasta su barbilla y subieron para acariciar sus caídos párpados, Seunghyun sonrió con ciertos tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

―No puedo verlas, Youngbae.

Seunghyun dejó de respirar y apoyó su frente contra la del varón que tenía delante.

―¿Y? No es necesaria la vista. Sólo debes imaginarlas, Jiyong.

Seunghyun temió haber ofendido a Jiyong, suspira y abre los ojos.

―Youngbae ―murmuró Jiyong paseando sus manos por todo su rostro para, finalmente, colocarlas alrededor de su cuello y pegar su pecho contra el del varón entre sus brazos. Seunghyun lo miró y esperó. Jiyong se mojó los labios y rozó su nariz con la del otro, juguetón―. Bésame.

Habían pasado días desde que se besaron por última vez, y Seunghyun casi olvidó los excelentes besos que solo Jiyong sabía dar. Sus labios, carnosos y suaves, sabían a la sopa de miso que habían comido unas horas atrás, y Seunghyun se encontraba adentrándose en un territorio muy peligroso, presionándose contra el pecho del muchacho y disfrutando de la calidez que éste le proporcionaba.

La palma de Jiyong se sentía pesada contra su espalda, sujetándolo detenidamente contra su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba el principio de sus pantalones. Su ceguedad y la presión que ejercía el vientre de Seunghyun contra sus caderas, hicieron que Jiyong suspirara de frustración entre la danza que de la que aquel par de labios presumía.

―Youngbae ―gimió Jiyong al caer contra el colchón de la cama, ya sin sus pantalones y la camiseta ocultando su piel, con los ojos abiertos. Seunghyun apretó los labios y ahogó un grito violento en la boca de su garganta. Jiyong, a causa del frío, se estremeció antes de hablar―. Hazme el amor ―gimoteó al sentir las traviesas manos de Seunghyun adentrarse por dentro de su ropa interior.

Las caricias embadurnaron el cuerpo del menor y le hicieron gemir constantemente. La adrenalina recorrió las venas del más joven, mientras Seunghyun mordía de manera cautelosa su garganta y seguía acariciando sus más sensitivas zonas. Sin embargo, Seunghyun nunca olvidó escuchar sus gemidos. El mayor hizo que, lentamente, la sangre del menor hirviera y que aquellas populares mariposas revolotearan desorientadas en el interior de su estómago. Se alzó y descansó su trasero encima de las caderas de Jiyong, atrapó la mandíbula de éste con sus dedos y la acercó a sus labios.

El beso fue sincero, profundo y hambriento, pero Seunghyun fue capaz de decirle todo lo que deseaba. Se removió encima del vientre masculino y Jiyong gimió al sentir los exóticos roces. Las palmas de Seunghyun quedaron pegadas contra el pecho de Jiyong y, más tarde, bajaron hasta sus muslos para seguir acariciándolos lentamente.

―Youngbae…

El extasiado oriental trató de reprimir el gemido, movió sus manos y las apretó contra las sábanas del colchón. Elevó sus caderas y contribuyó a que la fricción dentro del cuerpo de Seunghyun fuera exquisita. Las palpitaciones estaban presentes y la opresión a la que Jiyong se encontraba sometido era, simplemente, deleitosa.

―Jiyong, te quiero. No lo olvides, por favor. ―Y el joven Choi culminó su acto amatorio entre lágrimas. Sonando como un aniquilador ruego, probablemente porque así lo fue. No deseó ver el rostro de Jiyong, nunca podría hacerlo. Y se sintió culpable al hacerlo, mucho más cuando supo que el sexo entre amantes se trataba de amor, de dar y recibir mutuamente, pero no pudo ni deseó ver la mirada del otro. Tenía miedo de reconocer el destello en los ojos de Jiyong.

Porque Seunghyun había hecho el amor con Jiyong, mas él nunca lo hizo con Seunghyun. Para él, aunque Seunghyun no quisiera reconocerlo, siempre fue Youngbae.

Y siempre sería así.

Esa misma noche, después de despedirse de un somnoliento Jiyong, Seunghyun terminó en la puerta de su apartamento, llorando sobre el hombro de Daesung. Seunghyun lamentó sentir que sus fuerzas habían terminado, que su cuerpo flaqueaba y que su presencia, definitivamente, empezaba a resentirse. Todo se había desmoronado y no encontró dónde poder protegerse del final que le esperaba.

―Lo siento, Seunghyun ―lagrimeó Daesung de rodillas, abrazado a su mejor amigo y todavía en la entrada de la piso―. Lo siento tanto, pequeño.

Daesung deseó permanecer así para siempre, pero Seunghyun se marchaba…

…para no volver.

Todo y haber escuchado a Daesung la noche anterior, Seunghyun odió la idea de marchar sin decírselo. A pesar de no ser la persona que con tanto ánimo Jiyong esperaba besar cada día, Seunghyun no deseó terminar de aquella manera con su peculiar historia. Necesitaba despedirse de él para, finalmente, poder dejarse caer. Con aquella despedida, Seunghyun rompía con todo.

―Debo marchar a China ―explicó Seunghyun con las maletas en la puerta y la mirada perdida.

Había llegado al apartamento y se había encontrado con un frenético Jiyong buscando al hombre que faltaba en el lado derecho de su cama. En el suelo, y ciertamente adolorido, el chico se retorció de dolor durante algunos minutos hasta que Seunghyun le pidió saber qué había ocurrido y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Fue durante el desayuno cuando Seunghyun le explicó que debía marchar urgentemente al país vecino por causas que no deseaba revelar. Jiyong comprendió su decisión, mas no la compartió. En silencio, y sin ningún tipo de contacto, ambos desayunaron plácidamente sin esperar nada del otro.

Las maletas se hicieron más rápido de lo que Jiyong hubiera deseado. Sentado en el único sofá de la sala de estar, el susodicho esperó a que Seunghyun (para él Youngbae) saliera de la habitación y le besara una última vez antes de marchar. Pero Seunghyun no le dio el placer. No soportaría un último beso.

―Ha surgido un imprevisto y me necesitan allí ―repitió aferrando sus manos a las maletas.

Jiyong asintió con una triste sonrisa en los labios, pero nunca supo que, aquel imprevisto, no se encontraba en China, sino allí mismo… dentro de Seunghyun.

―¿Cuándo volverás? ―preguntó, inocente.

Seunghyun deseó desaparecer. Con gran esfuerzo, abrió los labios para responder, pero no lo hizo de inmediato. Primero, antes de formular la respuesta, escondió sus temores detrás de una deformada sonrisa que, si Jiyong hubiera podido ver, nunca hubiera pasado desapercibida.

―Muy pronto, lo prometo.

No había mentira en sus palabras. Youngbae, aquel a quien Jiyong verdaderamente esperaba, volvería muy pronto. Él, en cambio, no podría hacerlo.

―Te quiero, Youngbae.

Seunghyun tembló y dejó que las lágrimas mojaran su rostro, su camiseta y el parqué bajo sus pies.

―Yo también, Jiyong.

Seunghyun le amaba, pero aquello no importaba.

Ni ahora ni antes.

* * *

El tiempo siguió corriendo, y Hyunseung ocupó el lugar de Seunghyun (con la diferencia de que Jiyong sí sabía de su verdadera identidad). El primo de Jiyong, uno de los mejores amigos de Seunghyun, comprendió la situación y el significado detrás de las últimas palabras de un Seunghyun cansado y lleno de desánimo; un joven irreconocible para aquellos más cercanos.

―¡Jiyong, han encontrado un donante! ―gritó Hyunseung aquella mañana.

Jiyong, sentado en su cama, quedó anonadado y permitió que la incredulidad se apoderara de él. Colocó las palmas de sus manos encima de su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa tan ancha, que le dolieron las mejillas. Hyunseung, lleno de alegría, le abrazó por la espalda y dejó escapar algunos suspiros antes de seguir hablando:

―¡Pronto volverás a ver, Jiyong! ―continuó gritando.

El aludido asintió y se levantó de la cama. Tanta alegría debía de ser compartida con la persona más importante y, además, estaba seguro de que Youngbae desearía ser el primero en saberlo.

―Llamaré a Youngbae.

Al escuchar las palabras de su primo, Hyunseung frunció el ceño y evitó que Jiyong abandonara la cama. Hyunseung estaba enfurecido, y Jiyong lo percibió. Después de todo, Hyunseung detestaba saber que su primo aún pensaba en Youngbae y que, por ende, Seunghyun seguía siendo juzgado por un crimen que no tenía culpable.

―No, Jiyong ―recomendó―. Las cosas en China no están en su mejor momento y Youngbae tampoco lo está. ¡Ya sabes cómo es él! ―rió.

―Hyunseung, ¿han cambiado mucho las cosas? ―imploró saber.

Hyunseung quedó estático y con la garganta completamente seca.

―No, Jiyong ―contestó desde la puerta, no queriendo seguir adentrándose más en el tema―. Todo sigue igual.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las plegarias de Hyunseung, las puñaladas no tardaron en aparecer y arremeter contra sus emociones en forma de recuerdos.

―¿Crees que Seunghyun podrá perdonarme? ¿Crees que Seunghyun volverá a mi lado después de haberle apartado de él?

―Es tarde, Jiyong ―anunció el moreno―. Vamos a la cama.

―Hyunseung… ―murmuró Jiyong sin éxito.

―Duerme ―ordenó, frío. La conversación cesó allí―. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Y, aun no queriendo decírselo, Jiyong sabía que algo no iba bien.

* * *

Ocho meses transcurrieron y Jiyong se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Definida como exitosa, la operación dio sus frutos meses más tarde, después de una ardua temporada de recuperación. El anillo en su dedo anular seguía vigente y relucía como el primer día, recordándole a quién pertenecía y por qué le seguía esperando después de tanto tiempo. Conoció a gente nueva: amigos de su primo, cercanos a Seunghyun, pero nunca se atrevió a pasar aquella finísima línea.

Quedó perplejo cuando encontró al hombre que tanto tiempo había esperado sentado en el sofá de su salón. Dueño de aquella brillante sonrisa, Youngbae parecía haberle esperado desde hacía bastante rato, tal y como él había hecho durante aquellos angustiosos meses en los que no pudo dejar de soñar con él. El moreno, con paso decidido, se acercó hasta el chino y estiró de uno de sus brazos para fundirse en un abrazo con él. Jiyong no evitó el roce, sino que se apretó más a él.

―Estás igual que siempre, Jiyong ―rió Youngbae jugando con los cabellos del chico.

Jiyong gimió entre sus brazos y se aferró a su cintura.

―Te eché de menos ―admitió al apoyar su barbilla en uno de sus hombros y deseoso de poder seguir deleitando el momento.

―Yo… también ―contestó en un tono desagradable para los oídos del moreno.

Youngbae se sintió destruido. Deseaba poder abrazar y besar a Jiyong, llorar y decirle todo lo que necesitara decirle para hacerle sentir mejor. Imploraba por poder arreglar la relación entre ambos.

Deseaba quedarse.

Youngbae deseaba quedarse. No quería volver a Japón ni al lado del hombre que había robado su corazón en aquel país. Su corazón deseaba permanecer en el lugar que siempre había llamado hogar, pero su mente no estaba de acuerdo. La racionalidad que aún habitaba en él no quería hacerlo, y él sabía por qué.

Aquel apartamento ya no era su casa, el hombre entre sus brazos ya no era su todo y el amor que todavía les unía no se asemejaba a lo que alguna vez había sido en el pasado. Él ya no pertenecía al muchacho ante sus ojos. Su casa, además, ya no era la que se encontraba pisando.

―Jiyong, antes de nada… ―articuló con dificultad, pero no pudo finalizar la oración. Los labios de Jiyong impactaron contra los suyos en un beso hambriento. Youngbae, respondiendo al beso, intentó separarse de él o, al menos, romper la caricia que les mantenía enganchados el uno al otro―. Jiyong.

―Hazme el amor, Youngbae ―rogó susurrante, casi silencioso―. Esta vez quiero ser capaz de verte.

Debería haberse sentido culpable, y tal vez llegó a sentirse así, pero mientras las caricias moldeaban sus cuerpos, crecía la pasión, atracción o adrenalina que ambos habían compartido meses atrás. Lo que había empezado con besos hambrientos y llenos de deseo, con el paso de los minutos pasó a ser algo más dulce, capaz de hacer rememorar las sensaciones pasadas que, al parecer, ambos habían olvidado. Jiyong tomó la iniciativa, como siempre había hecho antes de perder la vista, y fundió sus labios con los de Youngbae antes de desprenderse de su última prenda de ropa.

Y cuando Youngbae recostó a Jiyong en la cama, escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que él no pertenecía más allí. Su lugar no era al lado de Jiyong, sino al lado del hombre que le esperaba en Japón. La voz se mantuvo en su cabeza diciéndole que aquella cama ya no era suya, sino del hombre que verdaderamente mereciera estar con Jiyong y, por supuesto, éste mismo. A todo eso, Youngbae respondió a su conciencia alegando que ésta sería la despedida que ambos se merecían y que, a su vez, también lo merecía su relación. Luego, cuando todo hubiera quedado claro, él marcharía al lado del hombre que necesitaba, que le entregaba algo que Jiyong nunca había podido darle.

Jiyong no dejó de pensar en Youngbae durante el acto amatorio que ambos amantes protagonizaron. Él ni tan siquiera conocía la presencia de una tercera persona, mucho menos de cómo había robado el corazón al que todavía consideraba su pareja, pero aquello no dio pie a que Jiyong descentrara su atención del hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer.

Aquella noche, mientras hacía el amor con Jiyong, Youngbae pensó en Seunghyun.

* * *

El sol adornó el cielo de la mañana siguiente. Jiyong había despertado radiante al reencontrarse con su pareja y, además, haber podido volver a retomar una relación apunto de romperse a causa de la distancia y el poco tiempo que disponían el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, Jiyong se sintió poco satisfecho durante el transcurso de la mañana. La noche había sido hermosa y enteramente espectacular, pero no había estado presente la calidez que las manos de Youngbae habían transmitido las anteriores veces antes de su marcha a otro país. Tampoco habían estado las confesiones o el ardiente cosquilleo que provocaban los besos que Youngbae regalaba a sus caderas.

Jiyong entró en la habitación y contempló a un pensativo Youngbae, que no dejaba de observar las grullas que colgaban de un cordel que atravesaba el dormitorio. El joven sonrió al creer que su querido Youngbae recordaba la tarde veraniega en la que hicieron las grullas juntos.

El inexperto Jiyong, como siempre, pecaba de inocente.

―¿Has visto las grullas? ―cuestionó. Youngbae no se movió de su sitio, tampoco giró el cuello para observar a su pareja entrar en la habitación o ser él mismo quien le invitara. Aquello removió ciertos miedos en Jiyong―. En cuanto volví a ver las colgué en la habitación. No fui capaz de evitar la tentación ―rió sin dejar de observar al coreano―. Cada vez que estás lejos las miro y me acuerdo de ti. ¡También compro las margaritas que siempre comprabas para mí! A veces olvido regarlas, pero…

―Jamás hice las grullas ni te regale flores, Jiyong ―interrumpió, tajante. Jiyong quedó perplejo, helado y sin palabras. Youngbae bufó y miró de reojo al hombre para, más tarde, girarse todavía sentado encima de la cama y enfrentarse cara a cara con la verdad… con Jiyong―. Yo nunca estuve aquí durante tu ceguera ―admitió con la cabeza agachada, no queriendo enfrentar las represalias que podría llegar a tomar contra él―. Yo me encontraba en Japón, con mi familia y con otro hombre.

Muchísimo más sorprendido que antes, Jiyong se dejó caer sentado contra el colchón y dejó continuar a Youngbae, quien parecía tener mucho que decir:

―Yo no fui la persona que te acompañó durante tu duelo, Jiyong ―repitió, esperando que el muchacho lo entendiera.

»Marché una semana después de tu ingreso. No pude enfrentarme a tu nueva situación, tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi día a día y convertirme en tus ojos durante las veinticuatro horas. Fue Seunghyun quien estuvo a tu lado y fue él mismo el que contactó conmigo días atrás para rogarme que viniera a verte, que siguiera con una farsa que él había empezado y que aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio que pronto me harías.

Jiyong ocultó su horrorizado rostro detrás de las palmas de sus abiertas manos, apretó los dientes y aguantó las ganas de saltar encima de Youngbae y recriminarle por su error. Sus manos, poco a poco, se cerraron en dos tensos puños que todavía ocultaban parte de su desencajado rostro. Un incómodo nudo se formó en la boca de su garganta y el aire empezó a desaparecer, un molesto ardor no tardó en aparecer y las ardientes lágrimas no esperaron para salir como chispas de sus ojos. Hipó y Youngbae supo que, pese al dolor que estaba provocando, debía seguir con su diálogo y dejar las cosas claras entre ambos.

Hacer que, verdaderamente, el dolor desapareciera para los dos.

Youngbae tentó a la suerte e intentó acariciar el brazo desnudo de Jiyong, pero su toque fue doloroso para el coreano quien, sin cuidado, apartó el brazo al sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozar su piel. El moreno se mordió el labio inferior y los sollozos de Jiyong adornaron la habitación, mas no lloraba por la ruptura ni por la mentira: Jiyong lloraba por la oscuridad que siempre le había mantenido ciego. Él lloraba por su pequeño Seunghyun.

« _Seunghyun, no quiero volver verte. Márchate a casa_ », y como siempre, Seunghyun no había hecho caso a sus órdenes. El pobre se había quemado tanto, que ni tan siquiera podía levantarse. « _Jiyong, te quiero. No lo olvides, por favor_ ». No lo iba a olvidar, no podría hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

―Pero no puedo hacerlo, Jiyong ―continuó Youngbae―. Conocí a alguien increíble en Japón y, si soy sincero, jamás he sentido todo lo que he sentido con él.

Jiyong sabía que Youngbae no le mentía y que, además, debía de aceptarlo. Él nunca había sido el correcto para Youngbae, y a lo mejor, tampoco para Seunghyun.

Cuánto hubiera deseado no haberse equivocado y haber pronunciado el nombre correcto.

* * *

El lugar seguía igual. El mismo viejo rellano, el deshecho ascensor adornado por un pequeño papel con el título de «ascensor averiado», las siempre húmedas y estrechas escaleras. Lo único que sí había cambiado en el bloque de apartamentos que Seunghyun regentaba, era la puerta de su casa. Reformada y con la cerradura cambiada, Jiyong pensó haberse equivocado de piso o incluso de bloque. Había pasado más de un año desde su último encuentro en el hospital y, honestamente, Jiyong no sabía cómo sería recibido.

No esperaba, ni tan siquiera, que Seunghyun le abriera la puerta, y así fue.

Sonriente, enfundado dentro de un simple pijama azul y un delantal clásico, un varón que no había visto anteriormente le saludó con una sonrisa angelical:

―¡Buenos días! ―hizo una corta reverencia y frunció el ceño. Jiyong hizo lo mismo, pero esperó que fuera aquel hombre quién le pidiera explicaciones―: ¿Le conozco? ―deseó saber.

Jiyong parpadeó varias veces y murmuró algunas palabras que el otro hombre no comprendió. Más preocupado que antes, el dueño de la casa salió al rellano y se acercó a él para saber qué o a quién buscaba. Agradecido por su hospitalidad, Jiyong le respondió:

―Estoy buscando a Choi Seunghyun, pero creo que ésta no es…

―Ah… ―El hombre tensó su cuerpo y Jiyong le contempló aturdido. Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios al escuchar aquel nombre y, antes de poder añadir palabra alguna, fue invitado a pasar. Dentro de la casa, Jiyong supo que no se había equivocado de bloque, mucho menos de piso o puerta: aquel era el hogar que Seunghyun y Daesung compartían desde su entrada en la universidad―. ¿Eres Jiyong? ―interrogó el castaño limpiándose las manos con el delantal. Jiyong asintió―. Por favor, espera aquí.

El susodicho acató la petición y buscó un cómodo lugar donde sentarse: el sofá favorito de Seunghyun. Coloreado por un intenso azul, el sofá seguía igual que años atrás y aquello era algo que, sin duda, Jiyong agradecía.

Los recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer en forma de espiral dentro de su mente: las mil y una noches que habían dormido allí, las películas que habían visto sentados el uno al lado del otro ―todas elegidas por Seunghyun, como debía de ser―, las discusiones y reconciliaciones que habían conciliado entre las mantas de aquel mueble o, simplemente, las tardes en las que no tenían nada más que hacer que abrazarse hasta caer dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta toparse con el pequeño santuario encima de la mesa de cristal cuando Jiyong se temió lo peor. Adornado con centenares de margaritas, las fotografías descansaban encima de la pequeña mesita y resaltaban la belleza de Seunghyun. Acompañado por sus amigos, sus familiares, por sus compañeros de universidad… y por él. En el centro, como si se tratara de la imagen más importante, descansaba una fotografía horizontal tomada años atrás. Seunghyun y él posaban abrazados y más sonrientes que nunca.

Cosa que, al parecer, no podrían volver a hacer juntos.

―Jiyong ―Daesung apareció cogido de la mano del hombre que le había abierto la puerta. Más alto, el moreno se acercó a él y le dio un cálido abrazo―, ¿cómo estás? ―preguntó, cortés.

El menor asintió y le comentó cómo habían sido sus primeros meses después de la operación, también cómo se encontraba en aquellos momentos y qué planes tenía para el futuro.

―Vaya, veo que tienes un nuevo compañero de piso ―murmuró Jiyong al percibir la figura del susodicho dentro de la cocina.

Daesung carcajeó melodiosamente.

―Oh, no ―rió―. Seungri es mi prometido, Jiyong.

Jiyong quedó anonadado. Daesung se había comprometido y él ni tan siquiera se había enterado de tan buena noticia. Un nudo se formó en la boca de su garganta al pensar en la palabra «matrimonio» y recordar, sin desearlo, al hombre que había dejado meses atrás. Agachó la mirada y observó su dedo anular, aquel que debería encontrarse adornado por un dorado anillo que revelara su estado sentimental. Pese a todo lo que él había soñado, Youngbae no había tenido la suficiente fuerza para seguir a su lado y, por ende, aceptar la propuesta que ni tan siquiera pudo llegar a hacer.

No esperó demasiado para abrazar a Daesung y felicitarle por ello. Él, al percibir la fragilidad en su voz, acarició su nuca y sonrió:

―Gracias. ―El abrazo se rompió con dificultad y ninguno quiso tomar la iniciativa en ello. Jiyong necesitaba sentirse querido y Daesung deseaba obtener una fuerza que Jiyong desconocía… por el momento―. Parece ser que has descubierto todo lo ocurrido, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó Daesung al romper la unión―. Si Seunghyun estuviera aquí, ya se hubiera puesto a gritar como loco. Te echó mucho de menos, Jiyong, y siempre hablaba de ti con la seguridad de que vendrías a buscarlo.

―¿Dónde está, Daesung? ―preguntó el otro, serio.

Daesung suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Jiyong le siguió con la mirada, decidido a descubrir dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo y qué posibilidades tenía de poder retomar una amistad por segunda vez.

El moreno cogió una de las chaquetas colgadas en la entrada del piso y se la colocó sin dejarse de mirar en el espejo. Jiyong se acercó hasta él y buscó saber qué ocurría a través de sus grandes orbes negras. Daesung acarició una de sus mejillas y se adelantó a coger las llaves.

―¡Seungri, voy a ver a Seunghyun! ―anunció antes de invitarle a abandonar la casa.

Seungri volvió a aparecer ante ellos con el mismo atuendo con el que había recibido a Jiyong.

―Daesung, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

―No, ya es hora de enfrentarlo solo ―rechazó, pero, antes de partir hacia un destino que Jiyong desconocía, Daesung besó los labios de Seungri―. Si ocurre alguna cosa te llamaré, no te inquietes.

El joven Kwon se despidió del prometido de Daesung con una ancha sonrisa y una corta reverencia. El otro hizo lo mismo, aunque un brillo melancólico apareció en sus ojos e inquietó al extranjero. Sin embargo, la voz de Daesung desde el otro lado del pasillo captó toda su atención:

―¿Preparado?

Recordar a Seunghyun era algo que Jiyong hacía todos los días. No quería ni podía evitarlo. Jiyong todavía se sentía hundido dentro de aquel colorido mundo, pero tampoco podía rehuir de ello. Todo el color y la luz parecían haberse ocultado cuando bajó del coche y vio a Daesung acercarse a una de las lápidas más decoradas del cementerio. Al principio pensó que allí sería donde se encontrarían con Seunghyun. Definitivamente, Jiyong deseaba pensar que Seunghyun aún seguía queriendo estar a su lado, lo cual le habría dado a Jiyong las alas para dar el último empujón y pedirle empezar algo más profundo. Pero la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, tampoco en el de Seunghyun.

Daesung había conducido hasta allí por algo más oscuro que su propia ceguera, algo más perturbador. E incluso antes de que Daesung pudiera explicarle por qué el nombre de Seunghyun estaba escrito en la lápida, Jiyong había caído de bruces al suelo llorando como un maniático.

Había padecido leucemia.

No había sido un imprevisto en China. Jiyong se lanzó a los pies de la lápida y pidió explicaciones ―por qué no le había contado lo que había estado padeciendo todo ese tiempo― a una figura que nunca más podría contestarle.

Nunca había existido un viaje a China o una necesidad de visitar a su familia. Tampoco nunca existió aquellas cortas vacaciones de las que Hyunseung siempre hablaba cuando pedía el nuevo número de Seunghyun. Las lágrimas de Hyunseung, los desplantes de Daesung durante la reciente llegada de Hyunseung a su casa o la sobreprotección de este último cada vez que su nombre era mencionado empezaron a tener sentido. Y aun así había tenido la fuerza para sonreír, acompañarle en sus peores momentos y seguir a su lado pretendiendo ser una persona que nunca estuvo con él.

Entregándole un amor que Jiyong nunca podría devolverle, y eso apuñaló a Jiyong. Porque Seunghyun había estado apagándose, y él había tenido la desfachatez de llamarlo por otro nombre, desear hacer el amor con otro hombre y demostrarle su amor a otro hombre.

Aquella noche, cuando llegó a casa con los ojos rojos e intentando dejar de llorar, recordó que Daesung le había entregado una carta escrita por Seunghyun en sus últimos días de lucidez. Su rostro, a medida que leía la letra de Seunghyun, quedó empapado por la humedad de sus lágrimas y la carta con él.

 _Gracias por amarme tanto como había deseado, y gracias por haberme hecho sentir la persona más feliz del planeta. Hiciste realidad todo aquello que había soñado: poder amarte y que tú me amaras a mí. Me llevaste a un paraíso en el que me querías, aunque no supieras quién era realmente, y aquel fue el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho antes de partir. Te amo, Jiyong, no lo olvides._


End file.
